This invention relates to a polymer film/polymer foam laminate and to a heat resistant container manufactured therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,616, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses an opaque biaxially oriented polymer film structure comprising a thermoplastic polymer matrix core layer possessing numerous voids, a substantial number of which contain at least one spherical void-initiating particle, and transparent skin layers adhering to the surfaces of the core layer. The unique structure of the core layer imparts a much higher degree of opacity, possibly due to the effects of light scattering, than that possible by the use of opacifying pigment alone. There is no disclosure or suggestion in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,616, however, of laminating the film structure disclosed therein to a polymer foam.